William
'William '''is a young power-hungry tycoon from the Kingdom of Grayson and the main villain of both ''Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam ''and its crossover. He is the former president of the Old Black Tower due to defeat by Veranda and the visiting Damien and Princess Lauren. Information Background Information * Feature films: ** Lego Park: The Truth of the Old Black Tower ** Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam: Temple of the Vampires (in the ending) ** Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam: Song of the Sirens ** Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam: A Mysterious Past (in flashbacks) * Voice: Champion Luke N. Monroe Character Information * Birth name: Brootaa * Other names: ** Evil King ** Sir (during his rule) ** President William * Personality: ** Evil ** Vengeful ** Murderous ** Decieving ** Power-hungry ** Controlling ** Wicked ** Ruthless ** Merciless ** Uptight ** Annoyed ** Easily angered ** Vain ** Elegant ** Disrespectful ** Selfish ** Trecherous (to his guests in LP:TTotOBT) ** Lucky * Appearance: ** Slender, fair skin ** Short light brown hair ** Green eyes * Occupation: ** Tycoon ** Owner of the Old Black Tower (formerly) ** Owner of William’s Warehouse * Alignment: Bad * Goal(s): ** To own the Old Black Tower (failed) ** To conquer the Kingdom of America (planned; failed) ** To get revenge on the ones who defeated him (failed) * Birthplace: Abyosh * Relatives: Matilda Darling (foster mother) * Allies/friends: ** Duke Devon (formerly) ** His officers (formerly) ** Officer John Hardy (formerly) ** Lara/Terra (defeated) ** Anucha “Cha Cha” Jetjirawat ** Khung Jetjirawat (formerly) ** Jamie Swanson * Enemies: ** Princess Veranda ** Prince Van ** Kate Ming ** Joe ** Bunny ** President David Larry Tremaine I (killed) ** Princess Lauren ** Damien ** Yioko ** Aaron ** David Larry Tremaine II ** Kyle Myers ** Adam Jones ** Bill ** Meg ** Od ** Con ** Duke Devon ** Khung Jetjirawat (when disguised) ** King Maurice ** Queen Rubylyn ** Queen Bavana ** Crown Prince Oliver ** Queen Khristal ** Kalauni ** Estelle ** Princess Hahau ** Crown Prince Fadhili ** Prince Olaf ** The sirens * Likes: ** His riches ** Musical chairs ** Getting what he wants ** Order ** Perfection ** Power ** Himself ** Evil ** The Moonstone Charm * Dislikes: ** Music (in secret) ** Unruliness ** Dancng (formerly thanks to Tesserae) ** Interruptions ** Guests who want to stop him (during his rule) ** Children ** Ruined plans ** Being exposed ** Veranda * Powers/abilities: ** Ability to keep himself human ** Various spells * Weapons/items: ** His charm ** His duplicate of the Moonstone Charm * Fate: Killed by Veranda’s new power in Song of the Sirens * Famous quote(s): ** “You know, it takes more than luck to win the lottery. You just have to believe in yourself.” ** “There’s no ring to save you this time! Instakill!” Background History Young Brootaa was born in the yoshi realm. He lived in a yoshi village until he was taken to earth to be saved during a raid by Yashi renegades who used to live in that village. Young Brootaa was carried on a large basket which drifted to the shores of the Kingdom of Grayson where he was raised by a villager there. The villager was female, and King Steven was the ruler of that place that time. The villager also gave young Brootaa a pink charm which turned him into a human boy she named “William”. In 1989, after nobleman Thomas Beddingfield became King of Grayson, William, now in his teenage years, planned to overthrow him when he unexpectedly won the lottery, and he accidentally took of to Yoshland after saying goodbye to his adoptive mother. After winding up on Kayosh, William sought to buy the old Black Tower in Yo Shi Nam using the money he won from the lottery. He allied himself with a yoshi spy named Devon and his friend Anucha Jetjirawat and offered them power in exchange for helping him purchase the Tower. William agreed to keep anyone invited to his party safe from harm, but unabashedly broke his promise and killed President David Larry Tremaine I of America and some friends without thinking and accidentally trapped Prince Vandar Kianataluk of Yoshkok in a painting. He later pursued Vice President Bobby Jones and First Woman Laureen Stevenson to trap them in the gemstones of two bracelets until they were protected by Prince Van’s twin sister, Princess Veranda Kianataluk, who ended up trapped in her own ring to allow them to get away until they ended up in William’s birthplace. The ring was recovered by Fada, a Yashi sorcerer, who took it to a Yosh marketplace where he pulled himself in the body of a dead shop owner and put a price on it. With the visiting presidency eliminated, William succeeded in buying the old Black Tower using the lottery money. Fearing he would turn on him, William had Anucha banished back to Kayosh, where he was frozen in time by Devon’s helpers, who caught a dead murderer for him (Devon) and wanted to make sure he (Anucha) stayed his (Devon) age. Devon became William’s Vice President; he (William) hired servants and guards, gave the Tower a renovation, and left no one living in Yo Shi Nam except troublemakers to suffer his tyranny. He refused to strip away many of Yoshland’s cultural traditions and heritages, particualry music, because he was interested, but he banned troublemakers’ imaginations so no one would pose as a threat to him. William’s actions were not documented outside of the country’s perimeter, however, as neighboring kingdoms such as America believed him to be the rightful owner of the old Black Tower, and had no idea of the true circumstances of how he assumed power until Team Tremaine found out he was truly evil according to the tale of ''The Fall of the Old Black Tower which Yioko Laozi was reading, which means the kingdoms were tricked by him (William) into lying about it the whole time. Physical appearance William appears as a slender man with angular, almost narrow, body features. He has fair skin, green eyes, and short light brown hair. He wears a gray president’s suit with a light green tie and black shoes; however, his true appearance, masked by the magic of his charm, is that of an eight foot tall, muscular, dark-skinned Yashi named Brootaa, who has a different face. Prior to absorbing some of the magic from the Jewel of Transformation, William had to rely on his charm to keep his human appearance in check, where subtle signs of his final form would show up if he were not careful. Appearances Aftermath (Lego Park: The Truth of the Old Black Tower) A score and eight years later, William was visited by Damien Hawke, Yioko, and the boys from Lego Park, who were here for summer vacation. During the visit, William makes an effort to keep his status as a tycoon—and a sorcerer—under wraps. Though his aggression exposes him for the tyrant he is on a number of occasions, Vice President Devon is always there to prevent such a thing; however, the visit is actually a cover-up for the motive of Damien and Yioko who plan to free Princess Veranda from Yioko’s ring, and Baby Boy/Princess Lauren who is tasked in giving the tale of the Fall of the Old Black Tower a happy ending. Damien and Yioko have inspired Ryan prior to the trip, and the boys were instructed in getting three things: the flute in which Damien stole from a troublemaker, the ring which Yioko has, and William’s charm which is now needed. Through careful cunning, Damien manages to steal the charm for the procedure. This went over William’s head as he instead focuses on his diplomatic duties. As he was signing CinderBarney/David’s trade agreement, Veranda miraculously arrives at the old Black Tower and exposes William’s corruption to him (David), who is kidnapped, imprisoned, and threatened with death by his (William) guards along with BJ/Kyle and Riff/Adam for protesting against him. Veranda, now in control of William’s charm, tries to save them, but to no avail as she identifies Baby Boy as Princess Lauren and reveals a painting with Prince Van trapped inside. She, Lauren, and the boys (who are following the guards) escape though Lauren’s friends’ identities remained in peril. Having heard of all the wonderful material and cultural riches America had to offer from Tremaine during the trade, William also plans to invade it, impersonate the Champion as its new President and invoke his tyrannical rule on its troublemakers as well to punish him. William furiously orders his guards, who are followed by the boys, to find and capture Lauren, but as time went on without word of her whereabouts, the tycoon quickly began to lose his patience, going so far as to threaten Devon for ordering a guard to give the visiting presidency respect instead of refusal to serve them in prison. Meanwhile, Veranda’s group battled the earth goddess Terra after discovering CinderBarney/David has been turned into stone by William so he couldn’t stop him from causing the fall of the Blunder Games Government of America. After David was freed and identified by Veranda, the group managed to free the newly identified Kyle and Adam before Willaim could kill them and freed Prince Van from his painting after 28 years of imprisonment. They left the old Black Tower and gathered almost everyone living in Yo Shi Nam to ignite a revolution against him. As they invade the Tower, William plunges the village into darkness and aims to kill Veranda, but instead aims to execute his escaped prisoners Kyle and Adam. Luckily, his charm breaks after Devon accidentally trips over him, transforming him (William) back into Brootaa, who is now a fully grown Yashi who tries to kill Veranda, Damien, and Lauren, but one of them (Lauren) uses an impromptu charm which actually works to blind him with a spell, causing him to fall of the Tower. What became of him is unknown, though it wouldn’t matter for Veranda and Van, who are declared the new owners of the Old Black Tower with Devon as their duke, as William's tyranny is finally over for good. Season 1 William made his returning appearance near the end of the Season 1 special Temple of the Vampires. He is first seen as it’s revealed that he has been gone into hiding into a cave deep in Kayosh, with Devon’s old friend Anucha Jetjirawat and his young brother Khung doing his bidding in return for teaching them his magic. He drains the magic from a jewel they stole that was used to turn anyone into different beings to become human again by wishing on it. It appears that Anucha’s been working with him for some time, but Khung is surprised to see him (William). William explains that he doesn’t have his full powers back yet, but once he does, he will make them both Changmen and they will repurchase the Old Black Tower together. Season 2 It is revealed in Quest For the Yosh Jewels that Anucha and Khung have been recovering gems for him to craft a new charm and fill in it new powers, but grows impatient with the little magic the gems they bring to him and dispatches them to recover the powerful jewels of the mythical Crystal Grove. They managed to gain possession of them, but ultimately have them swapped with false ones thanks to Veranda, Van, and Prince Jab of Seoul, who work together to stop them, forcing them to give up and return to William with once again very few magic from the false gemstones, while Veranda, Van, and Jab returm the gemstones to the Crystal Grove’s ruler Queen Khristal. In Mystery of the Diamond Kittens, he decides to go to the Crystal Grove and collect gemstones himself because Anucha and Khung failed him in their latest mission there only to be encountered by Veranda, Van, and four visiting rulers. While they stand tall, he believes King Maurice of Paris to be evil and explains to Crown Prince Oliver of Ottawa that he liked musical chairs when he asks him if he liked music during his seven-term presidency over the Old Black Tower; however, when he tries to attack them, all that is is a small blast of magic, so after a song, he challenges them to find the diamond kittens before he does. While he goes straight, Maurice, Oliver, Queen Bavana of Nairobi, and Queen Rubylyn of Manila go different paths except right, and Veranda and Van go right only to meet a girl named Xaymnī, who helps them find their way to the kittens, who have been hibernating in a small chasm the whole time and that it was time for them to awaken. The group meets with William in Queen Khristal’s throne room where he reveals that he collected two magical gemstones during the process, to everyone’s shock. He uses them to blast Veranda and Van when Xaymnī arrives and blocks the attacks with her crystal forcefield. With her help, the group drives him out without realizing that he still has the two gemstones. As Veranda is about to realize that she messed up, she, Van, and the others are congratulated by Khristal for their success in driving him out of her crystal kingdom and rewards Veranda with a diamond kitten she names Emmaline. As Veranda, Van, and Devon are preparing for the Highland Games in the Kingdom of Edinburgh, William brews up a shapeshifting potion for Khung to drink, allowing him (Khung) to disguise himself as an Edinburghan male named “Angus” so he can sneak into the prize room and to the grand prize, an Edinburghan crown, to remove topazes as William can use them to make his powers stronger. Though the plan works and Khung is able to participate in the games without suspicion, even getting close to Veranda and making friends with Van, he is unable to retrieve the crown as of yet. Suddenly, the still disguised Khung gets a call from Anucha, who warns him that the effects of the shapeshifting potion won’t last forever as he must hurry and collect the topazes as soon as possible so William can take his revenge on Veranda and the four children and repurchase the Old Black Tower, but Khung, realizing that it’s stealing, learns that cheaters never win, ending his call with his brother. Death (Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam: Song of the Sirens) Near the end of the Season 2 special Song of the Sirens, Veranda is blocked by William while her friends and the sirens battle Anucha and Jamie. He manages to hit the Moonstone Charm with the stolen treasure’s Disable and takes aim at her, taunting her to say goodbye as he is determined to take her and Van out and repurchase the Old Black Tower for himself again. He uses Instakill on her, presumably killing her, but unfortunately for him, it’s revealed that he missed thanks to Veranda’s spirit transformation, as Instakill only went through her after she transformed at the last minute. Before he could retaliate, Veranda, turning back to normal, hits him with Mayama’s power that she developed a while ago, killing him and also avenging President David Larry Tremaine I of America and his friends for good. All that’s left of him is one of the glass shards from the first piece of his duplicate Moonstone Charm in which Anucha makes off and retreats with, while Jamie, giving up, declares that she has spent too long on her spring break, or in that case summer vacation, and leaves Yoshland to go back to America. Later, as Veranda and everyone else go back to the siren kingdom to sign a peace treaty and celebrate, the spirit of his birth self appears and watches them before disappearing to go to the Yashi Afterlife. Trivia * When fully transformed into his true form, William revealed he was born in the yoshi realm according to “Lego Park: The Truth of the Old Black Tower”. ** He explained he was taken to Earth and left at sea as a demon boy until he was found by a Grayson woman with a charm that turned him human that time. * William made his first appearance in the series in the end of the special Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam: Temple of the Vampires. * William and his reign were mentioned in “Ready to Reign”. * It’s said that William used to hate dancing until his dance teacher Tesserae taught him how to dance. * It’s revealed that William liked playing “musical chairs” during a flashback in the episode “Mystery of the Diamond Kittens” when he is reencountered by Veranda, Van, and visiting rulers in the Crystal Grove. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Adults Category:Magical Characters Category:People born in Heck Category:People with birth names Category:People from Grayson Category:People from Yoshland